User talk:Wikia
---- Welcome to the Jacksmith Fanon Wiki! Hello, Wikia. Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online fan fiction wiki; nearly any article that you want to create about a Jacksmith Fanon topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :5) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style *Sysop Duty Roster *Newsletter *Forum:Index Good Luck! Deanna Newman (talk) 02:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- ---- Welcome to the Jacksmith Fanon Wiki! Hello, Wikia. Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online fan fiction wiki; nearly any article that you want to create about a Jacksmith Fanon topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :5) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style *Sysop Duty Roster *Newsletter *Forum:Index Good Luck! Jessica Morrison (talk) 00:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:KEKPAPAGAJ page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 16:05, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:AbsolutelyNice28 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:39, November 13, 2014 (UTC)